1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of identifying a node of a network system for devices with movable parts.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is known to manufacture devices, such as machine tools, that have one or more axes of movement. It is also known to construct an industrial bus network system for such a device where a node is associated with each axis of movement, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,421,628, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. Each such node needs to be identifiable. Identifying a node allows that node to obtain focused information. In known industrial bus networks such identification of the nodes normally occurs with dip switches or the identification value is hard coded in the software. Each node on the network needs to be set up with a different value.
One disadvantage of known industrial bus network systems of machine tools is that the electronic packaging is such the end user of the machine tool does not have access to the electronics and so is unable to adjust the manual setting components, such as switches and jumpers.
A second disadvantage of known industrial bus network systems of machine tools is that they often are inflexible in their identification of a node when they use hardware dipswitches.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to improve adjusting of settings of industrial bus network systems.
Another object of the present invention is to improve the flexibility in the identification of a node of industrial bus network systems.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the present invention and embodiments thereof.
One aspect of the present invention regards an arrangement including a plurality of movable parts, wherein each movable part is connected to a corresponding actuator and a measuring device that determines a position of one of the actuators. A master unit coupled to the actuators and to the measuring device, wherein the master unit receives measurement signals from the measuring device and sends control signals to the actuators so as to control movement of the plurality of movable parts, wherein the master unit distinguishes a node associated with the one of the actuators upon detecting movement of the movable part via the measurement signals.
A second aspect of the present invention regards a method of identifying a node of an arrangement that includes a plurality of movable parts, the method including moving only one of a plurality of movable parts of a system, detecting the moving of the one of the plurality of movable parts and distinguishing a node associated with the one of the plurality of movable parts based on the detecting.
Each aspect of the present invention provides the advantage of improving the adjusting of settings of industrial bus network systems.
Each aspect of the present invention provides the advantage of improving the flexibility in the identification of a node of industrial bus network systems.
Additional embodiments and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims when considered with the accompanying drawings.